1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved sign support structure, and preferably, but not exclusively, to a distress flag structure which is easily attached to a metal object such as a roof top or door of a vehicle and which may easily be disassembled and stored in a small package by simply removing a coupling element which is in friction fit with a main shaft.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various sign support structures are known for supporting all kinds of signs or flag elements. Specifically, and relating to one application of the sign support structure of the present invention, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,284 which discloses a distress flag structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,516 also discloses another distress flag structure. A disadvantage of these or like sign support structures is that often the distress flag requires wind to display a message if printed thereon. Also, these are often permanently secured to a vehicle or else require an adapter to be permanently secured to the vehicle. They are also not easily stored and not well protected when in a storage position.